


Cutting Loose

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidents, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Decisions, Banter, Blood and Injury, Crying, Decapitation, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Dismemberment, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Fake Character Death, Female Ejaculation, Fights, Frustration, Guilt, Holodecks/Holosuites, Horny Teenagers, Horses, Humorous Ending, Inner Dialogue, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Sex, Magic, Mental Link, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Sex Magic, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sexual Frustration, Teen Angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: (Note: This has depictions of violence, such as decapitation. But I don't think it's enough to be "graphic", as it kinda goes out of its way to NOT describe it. But yes, it does have some blood and 7+ to PG rated movie gore. So, beware of milder depictions of violence. I hope... I'm not super good at gauging these things. Let me know in the comments if I should change the rating.)After all that happened to her, from leaving the horde up to the world almost being destroyed, Adora tries to wind down.Light Hope insists on getting some training in, to "get her mind off things" and Adora is met with a startling realization.After some events, she tries to just get away from it all. But of course: Someone happens to have an Adora tracking device. And his aid might not be... the most optimal.





	Cutting Loose

**Author's Note:**

> (Wrote half of this on mobile, excuse if its a bit sloppy... also: I kinda didn't know where I was going with this one xD  
Half of it is internal conflict, the other half random horse sex xP)

I did a broad sweep as Catra leapt backwards. “You’re gonna have to be faster than that if you plan to stand a chance.” She leered at me. Quickly leaping around me, trying to get an opening. “I might have failed with the portal, but I’m going to try again, and again, and again, until there’s nothing left of your stupid rebel-” I spun around, preparing a backswing as a soft squelch caught my attention.

Wait... was Catra not on my left? We made eye contact. She had her claw primed to slice at me, but her gaze shakily wandered down towards her stomach. A trickle of blood pouring out of the corner of her lips. I followed her eyes with a rising dread in my chest. Impaled. My sword ran through her abdomen. Droplets of blood ran down the shaft. She clutched around the gash and shrieked loudly in a panic. 

The noise made me flinch in combination with the shock of having just skewered someone. This however caused my sword to cut deeper, and do something very bad as Catra’s eyes went wide. A gurgle wheezed out of her throat as her legs buckled. She fell to her knees as she gasped for hair, clambering onto her chests while trying to keep her guts inside with the other hand. This wasn’t happening!

She slowly looked up at me. “A-Adowa...” She managed to stutter out after several tries. “You... stabbed me!” she mumbled, squirming around the blade. “Right in... the... kitten maker...” She coughed up a wad of blood while she tried to hold the metal still to not further impale herself. I witnessed in horror as all the attitude of Catra was just replaced with a trembling fear as her eyes widened with realization.

“I don’t want to...” she whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks as she bore into me with her eyes. Sheer terror. She let out a final choke before her eyes rolled back and her entire body went limp, slowly sliding down my sword. I couldn’t move. A cold sweat hit me like a sledgehammer as it started to dawn on my what actually just happened. She wasn’t moving... or breathing... or, or...

“Multiple internal lacerations, punctured lung and you also arbitrarily spayed her. Well done. Mission successfully completed. You should let anger guide you more often.” I recoiled as the voice startled me. Catra’s lifeless body flickered out of existence as my head darted around before locating Light Hope. “WHAT WAS THAT?!” my voice cracked in a shrill tone, watching the blood vaporize off my weapon.

Light Hope raised an eyebrow at me. “Did you forget how combat simulations work? I have already expla-” I swung my sword through her to cut her off. “No! I meant: What was THAT” I exclaimed. “She just...” I dropped my sword and looked at my palms. “Adora, are you not aware of the concept of death? I was fairly certain you seemed to understand this postulation.” She stated with a puzzled look.

“Of course I know  **what** it is! But  **why** did she...” I trailed off, shakily picking up my sword. “As I have stated before: The simulation is designed for total accuracy. You do know what happens to carbon based lifeforms when they are subjected to remotely sharp or blunt objects, do you not?” she asked, as if it was obvious. “YES! But that was traumatizing!” I barked back at her, my heart still racing. 

Seriously, fuck. I am going to have nightmares about that. “Interesting. I will make a note of that. Let us resume.” She stated casually before the world flashed around me. “NO! You’re not listening!” I cried out. My grip tightened on the hilt. HOW is she THIS daft to basic psychology when she’s been around for as long as she has? Or: Especially: Since she’s apparently been watching me my entire life!

Gah! I just want to scream and punch rocks! I grit my teeth and dragged my sword across the ground, starting to pick up speed as I lifted it aloft. I spun in a circle, trying to do something with all this pent up... emotion. Closing my eyes, I let myself go to the sensation of rapidly spinning. I want to defeat Catra but, not like... that. There HAS to be a better way. Catra may have crossed the line, but I won’t execute her.

I picked up a static fizzle nearby. “LEAVE ME ALONE!” I screamed, chucking the sword, letting it fly in a random direction. “Hey Ado-” there was a wet slash and the sentence was sharply cut off. I froze and toppled over as I heard that voice. Primarily how quickly it stopped. There was a metallic clatter. I quickly got up and looked around. I spotted Catra in the direction of the noise. Maybe ten meters or so?

Her gaze was locked on me, an expression of shock. Why wasn’t she... I noticed the sword a short distance behind her. A thin, crimson coating on it. Why was it? My eyes widened as I spotted the red streak across her neck. Blood slowly oozing down across it. Her head slowly slid to the side, her body started to topple as I quickly turned around. I covered my ears, but I still heard the thud, followed a soft roll. 

I dry heaved into my hand. I was NOT turning around. “Congratulations Adora. You completed your mission in record time. Swift, efficient and calculated. She never saw it coming.” Light Hope flashed in front of me, causing me to stumble back and fall. I was hyperventilating. What is wrong with her? "T-That was an accident! I  **told ** you to leave me alone!" I hissed. "Peculiar. You appeared to have entered a battle stance." She stated. 

"I was venting!" I shrieked at her. "I can inform you that getting worked up, does quite the opposite effect than cooling oneself off." She added. I sheathed my blade, grinding my teeth. “Do you require your special ‘stress decompression program’?” she asked. Was she... serious? If she wasn’t a hologram, I would have slapped her. SO HARD. She was really,  **really** getting on my nerves... 

While I  **may** need some... 'Stress release', I am in  **NO** mental shape to do anything of the sort. I did  **NOT** need to see either of those. You know what? Fuck this. I won't use my sword. I can solve this without... dismemberment. I cracked my knuckles. “Fine! Let’s do this one more time! Same program!” I barked and narrowed my eyes. “But I am LEAVING after this, you got that?” I stared her down, my mind still in disarray. 

“Understood. I must however first ask: You are aware what the purpose of a weapon is, do you not? You seemed extremely flummoxed when they have the expected and desired effect.” She stated as if it wasn’t clear. “Yes... I KNOW what weapons are  _ created _ to do. That  **doesn’t** mean I  **have ** to use them that way! We don’t  **need** to lose any more lives!” I exhaled deeply. I was THIS close to having a breakdown.

Seeing Catra just... sliced and diced has made me realize how often we flirt with death... A split second too slow to dodge a swing, blast or object and I’d be geography. It’s pretty crazy how I’ve almost survived on dumb luck up until now. Life is snuffed out so easily. I don’t know if Light Hope replied, but the world was falling apart around me. Turning my insides unpleasantly. I do NOT need to relive that either.

I’ve become more than willing to harm Catra for what she’s done. But there is a big difference on harm and well... I raised my head as the world reconstructed around me. I would be able to settle this without bloodshed, right? Of course that had to be possible! What else would She-Ra be good for otherwise? I’m more than just a weapon. I am my own person. I closed my eyes. Just punch her lights out. I did it before.

Maybe just dash in and bash her across the kisser. I should easily be able to do that when I don’t have to worry about holding back. Heck, I might even be able to catch her off guard by just charging in at her. She’ll be expecting some speech. Just go in, take her out. I took a deep breath. I can do this. I glanced around. There was no sight of her. I rubbed my temple. I know it wasn’t real but... 

Watching Catra hypothetically die shook me to my core. Even  **after** all she’s done. Could any of it have been prevented? What if I brought her with me? Granted, we would possibly have been able to take out both Bow and Glimmer together. And I would likely have gone to ask Shadow Weaver about the sword... Ugh! Enough whataboutery. I can’t change the past, but I WILL change the future!

Hm... where am I now? I glanced around the area. This isn’t the forest. I didn’t recognize these plants. “Light Hope? Where is this?” I asked. “Ah, yes. I do believe you haven’t been here before. You have far from been on every point of Etheria yet.” Her disembodied voice replied. I deadpanned. “That’s... why I’m asking” I shot back at her. Gosh! Why can she  **never** give me a straight answer?

“That is elementary. Asking questions about things you lack the answer to is a logical outcome.” She stated. I waited for a moment, but she didn’t follow up. Ugh! Never mind. I can’t bother with this any more. I need to focus on not killing Catra to keep any semblance of sanity. I should probably have tried to digest the recent events. But I really want to just push through this, prove that I am more than she claims.

I  **have** a say in my life. There was a rustle at my four, I spun around to face it. A familiar figure emerged from the bush. “Hey Adora~” I knew her tactics by now. And without my baggage, I am much more ready for her. I narrowed my eyes and charged at her. Catra’s expression shifted entirely as she recoiled and cowered. Her eyes raced before she composed herself enough to put her arms up.

Yeah, you better be scared. The kids gloves are off. She grit her teeth as I closed in. I pulled my arm back and swung forward with a haymaker. Catra’s eyes widened as she was barely able to jump over it. I followed up with a left hook. Gotcha. She screeched in panic and kicked off with both feet, her claws digging into my forearm as it gave her enough momentum to change direction mid-air.

Clever girl. I took a quick glance on my arm. Deeper than a flesh wound, but nothing that could stop my current form. I dashed towards her as she landed. She picked up on my aggressive approach, scanning her surroundings. Oh no you don’t. I’m not letting you escape. I’m going to pin you beneath me... a stray thought crossed my mind as I closed the distance. No, not in that way Adora, that is the past.

I went for a leg sweep. Catra skipped over it, keeping low to the ground. I got up and roundhouse kicked, going high. With a yelp, she ducked as I clipped her ear with my heel. A sharp pain shot out from my thigh as she took a swipe. See Catra, what are you are missing here is that I can take a few hits. You always got for whittling me down. With these reckless attacks, you  **will** be too close to dodge.

I turned back around towards her and invited and attack. She fell for it and dug her claws into my sides. And she calls  **me** predictable. Her triumphant grin turned into one of fear as I grinned back at her. I pinned her hands against me. She tried to pull back, but with little success. Like a child trying to break free from an adult. I delivered a swift stomp to her shin. A snap filled my ears as she wailed in agony. 

Oops... maybe a bit too hard. No matter, bones heal. “A-Adora! Wait!” cute. She tried to plead. You essentially committed regicide. She squirmed, trying to break loose. I only squeezed her wrists, causing tears to flow as her knees gave out. “I’m done playing Catra. You’ve hurt too many people. And you keep breaking my heart.” I said coldly. I know she couldn’t hear me, but it was nice to get off my chest.

“And you had to break my leg in response!” she choked out between her sobs. “Don’t be such a baby. It’ll fuse back.” I said dismissively. Ouch... okay, maybe not be  **this** cruel. I want her to know she’s done wrong. Not act like a total... apathetic person. “Don’t fight it Catra, it will all be over soon.” I said calmly. Lord, what the fuck? That sounds WAY worse than in my head. She hissed at me through tears. 

Better finish this before I say something even worse. This isn’t real, only a simulation after all. “Y-You’re just gonna kill me? Like that?” she choked out. I flared my nostrils and bore my gaze into her. “I’m NOT going to kill you! I will just take you out of commission! I can’t let you keep hurting others... or yourself.” I narrowed my eyes and with a swift motion, I let go and raised my fist, barrelling it towards her.

It connected with her left shoulder with a sickening crunch, a howl of pain rang out through the room. I grimaced, but pushed on. I grabbed hold of her right arm and swung her across my own shoulder. She can live with a broken collar bone. I just need to make her... not dead. The ground cracked as her body impacted against it. Catra let out a wheeze as the air was knocked out of her. I took a deep breath.

I yanked her up to demand her to surrender. What should I even say? There was a brief pause before a coughing gurgle filled my ears. That’s... strange? Wait, why was Catra so light? My eyes shot open. Catra was blubbering on the ground. That can’t be right, I have her right... I slowly panned my vision up and looked at her arm. I shook my head and took a closer look. Yes. Arm. Singular.

My pupils shook as I stared at the severed arm. I yelped and dropped the limb, stumbling back as I fixated on the body. Catra’s breathing was ragged as she stared at me in disbelief. A scarlet puddle slowly gushing out from her. Fuck, fuck, fuck! “HOW?!” I cried out. Light Hope flickered into view. “Why are you surprised administrator?” she said in that stale, robotic tone. Completely lacking in empathy.

I knelt down, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Catra tried to swipe at me but her arm fell limp as her body convulsed. “No, no, no! Not like this!” I mumbled in a daze. I grabbed the sword from my back, exhaling deeply. I met her gaze, the life was draining from her eyes as the seconds passed. With one hand squeezed around the wound and the other on my sword I tried to focus. Push past the fear... 

A weak whimper shattered my concentration. Fuck me! This was a lot harder when I had someone bleeding out in my lap. Focus... focus! A weak sputter of light sparked out. I squinted my eyes as I looked her over. The bleeding was staved off. Her stump was coated in a shimmering light. She could barely breathe. All life was gone from her eyes, just dull and hollow as she stared at me. 

I screamed and punched the ground as far away from her as I could reach. “Again; Administrator. Why are you confused?” the voice snapped me back to reality. I made eye contact with Light Hope. “WHAT do you mean? I meant to punch her unconscious! Instead I cave in part of her upper torso, snap her shin-bone and then  **dismember** her!” I yelled at the top of my lungs. The hologram just stared at me quizzically. 

“Yes? She-Ra has sufficient enough physical prowess to crack boulders. Why does it surprise you that an athletic feline, fully organic wouldn’t be able to withstand that force?” she stated. Fuck... s-she was right. I’m not holding back. Tears began to well up. “Ah, tears of joy. I have heard about these. Congratulations She-Ra. You have indisposed of your enemy as you wished. The subject is maimed for life.” She stated casually. 

“She is far too mangled to oppose you any more. And you did not un-alive her as per your request. So, why do you appear to be upset?” she stated like the dumb hologram she was. How can she not understand that lives matter? Yes, sure. I should have grasped that my fists shattering boulders and tanks maaaaybe hit a bit too hard to apply full force to something as squishy as a person... but come on!

Give me a break you... ugh! I turned around and stormed off. She didn’t say anything. Good. Maybe I should be glad this happened... there is no ‘undo’ outside of these walls. I wiped my tears and let go. I shrunk notably as I became etherian again... or a first one I guess. My recent wounds barely existed any more. I need to take Catra out without... maybe I can ask Glimmer to blind her? Or bow to snare her? 

If I can just pin her I could... break all her limbs? I scrunched my nose. That was a bit morbid, even for me. Ugh, I don't know... I don't want to kill her. But I am ** done** with her antics. I know we're in war, but I don't want to have to skewer my childhood friend. She has to face responsibility for her crimes. Becoming geography won't help anyone... I mean, sure: she won't be able to interfere with us any more, but... 

I don't want to be an executioner. I am more than my sword. I am my own person... Regardless of how much I keep being told otherwise. "It's your destiny Adora!" I muttered in a mock tone. Where was I? This place was a maze. Ugh! Whatever, I'll just settle in the first suitable room I come across. I went door to door, dozens of peculiar or outright bizarre interiors. I finally came across one with what seemed like a couch, or bed?

I dragged myself inside and slumped down. For what seemed like some kind of rock, it was surprisingly comfortable. I had a million thoughts racing through my mind. What should I do? Everyone relies on me, despite that I barely know anything! I'm under so much pressure. I can barely get a day to myself! And I know it's not much different than in the horde. Just practice, preparations and excursions.

But now it's different. The fate of the planet is on my shoulders... I never asked for this! I was ripped from my parents, who knows if they are even alive? ... Would I have been alive if I wasn't abducted? The only thing I can say for certain is that everyone's lives would be different... I'm not even etherian. I need to let of some steam... Ugh! Stupid teenage hormones! Why are you always thinking of sex?

I feel terrible, miserable even. Seriously, it's like: "Blergh... I feel awful." And my junk is all: "It's go time?" and I'm all: "No... I'm depressed/sick." But then it's just: "Alright! GO TIME!" like, the fuck is wrong with that thing? I haven't been in sync with it for ages. Bar the odd spur of the moment. I just want to wallow for a while. But, I got an hour at most. The rebellion needs me.  _ Glimmer _ needs me.

I sighed deeply. I just want to be a girl... But the world would end if I did... No pressure, huh? I hugged myself, with very little effect. I want a pity fuck, but no-one would be in the mood. Not even sure I could get it up. I laughed awkwardly that turned into a sob. Angella just sacrificed herself, and all my body screams for is physical pleasure. Is this seriously how I cope with grief? Granted, it's the only stress relief I was taught...

A swirling vortex of sick churned inside my abdomen, as my nethers tingled. Disgusting. While I've learned how to just 'turn on' She-Ra, I wish I knew how to just 'turn off' Adora. Why does life have to be so complicated? I just want to have fun. Princess or not, I am still a person. It's tiring that so many keep expecting me to just swoop in and wave my weapon, and magic their problems away. I'm one teen.  **One!**

Sure, I have a legendary item tied to my people... Whom I barely know anything about. It's all good stuff. I rolled my eyes at my own sarcasm. Do I even have the same anatomy or physiology as etherians? It took my stomach a few weeks to get used to eating this  **amazing** food. That might simply be because I was raised nearly exclusive on ration bars. Not sure what effect that had on my guts.

Oh... I don't know what to think any more. I reclined on the... Furniture. I guess I can just force one out... I'm no stranger to that. Sometimes I just needed a stress relief. They're almost like a prolonged, dry orgasm... Ugh, I remember Catra used to be smug about her abysmal endurance whenever we opted for a quickie before a straining exercise. I'm the one that  **made** her  _ accept _ her low endurance as part of her...

I was so proud of her... And look where we are now... Having to turn against her has been the most difficult obstacle in my life... I think. I have a ** lot** up there. Stopping the collapse of the world,  **then ** reality were pretty intensely harrowing... Gonna be having nightmares for weeks. It was easier with Shadow Weaver, there was always something...  _ Off  _ about her. Plus, there's how she treated Catra...

And now she's in Brightmoon... Can't I just get a like, one week off? I need to recharge, decompress. "I'm stressed out of my walls!" I groaned to myself. "Why is that?" I huffed at the dumb question. "I don't know! My body is being stupid, and there's just been  **too ** much going on." I shot back. "Yeah, I've felt that. You've been  **all** over with your mood, are you okay?" they asked... Wait, who? 

I snapped my head around to face the voice. I was met with a white, equine figure. And rainbows, extended wings. Startled, I fell off the surface I was on. "Swiftwind?!  _ When  _ ** _and_ ** _ how _ did you get in here?" I blurted out on the floor. "Duh, did you forget I'm mentally linked with you? I can sense if you are in distress and stuff." He struck a pose, flicking his mane. "And: I can always tell which direction you're in."

He added with a flashing smile. Dumbfounded, I blinked at him. "Granted, that was not as handy as it sounds in this labyrinth... Knowing you are 'over there' only tells me so much." He waved his hoof dismissively. I froze for a moment. I never properly processed this but; Huntara almost decapitated me... With my own sword. It's a miracle no-one has died yet... Not for lack of trying. 

We seriously leap head-first into danger. Alongside goofing off. Man, it just dawned on me how irresponsible and/or reckless we've been. My trusty steed tilted his head, eyeing me over. "What's the matter now, Adora? Your face suddenly fell... More than it already had, I mean. You seem troubled. Again: more-so than usual." I let out a deep exhale, wiping away the tears as I made eye contact with him.

"Did you hear the queen is gone?" I asked solemnly. He gave a slow nod. "I... Couldn't save Catra either. She's completely lost it. And now her actions have orphaned Glimmer. Atop that, I've found out I'm not even etherian. My world is quite literally turned upside down." I let the words flow until I had finished, panting as i was done. Something was stuck in my throat. I'm not sure I was ready for this.

"Anything else? You still seem upset over something more. I can tell it in my horn." He stated confidently. While I am definitely not ashamed talking about sex, it's weirdly different conversing with a horse... I stalled for a moment before I reluctantly sighed and gave him a look. "Right, so: I am definitely worked up way past my limit. And the  **only** way I know to cool off, is masturbating!"

I exclaimed. He nodded sagely, tapping on his muzzle. "What's masturbating?" he asked bluntly. I felt my left eye twitch. "How... Do you not know what that is?" I simply glared at him. Then I eyed him closer. Glancing at his undercarriage, I noticed the sheath. My eyes wandered to his hooves. Huh... Okay, maybe this was a bipedal thing? Not sure how a horse would even...

I lowered my hand and coughed bashfully. It was second nature to me by now, I guess I just never considered that not everyone masturbated. "It's um... When you sexually stimulate yourself." I dry rubbed over my crotch to illustrate. He quirked a brow sceptically. "Wait, you copulate with yourself?" he asked in disbelief. "That doesn't work, you have  **a** vulva! That is one reproductive organ too few." He proclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Not sure if he implied I needed a male, or just someone else. Either case, I slid my pants down, keeping eye contact as I penetrated my orifice with a finger. His eyes widened. "Egads! What is that sorcery?" he exclaimed. I shot him a deadpan. "I literally just told you..." I groaned. He nodded slowly, I was willing to bet he had no idea what I just had told him, at all.

"So... You are both the mare  **and** stallion?" I facepalmed at his response. "No, I'm ** only** the mare! Satisfying myself." I barked back, slightly annoyed. "Hum... Very strange indeed. This is a foreign concept to my people. If you can do this alone, why does your race have males?" he questioned as he poked my bust with a wing. What did that have to do with anything? "I... Don't know? I do it cuz it feels good?" I stated.

"That sounds pretty egocentric." He shot back. "So? It only affects me?" I retorted. He lowered his eyebrows. "Fair enough, it still seems unnatural if you ask me, but it's something that your species knows better than I can... Your culture is strange, you know that?" he gestured with his wings. Well, technically not mine, but. I crossed my arms and huffed. He eyed me closely, walking around me in a circle.

"So, what is your issue then?" He asked curiously. I hummed and looked him over. "If you are able mate without a partner, why are you upset about it?" he poked my tummy cautiously. I bit my lower lip. "I... Have 'performance issues', to put it simply." I sighed. "Oh? That's all?" he chimed in. What? I was about to protest, but his horn lit up as he leaned in towards my abdomen. "Woah! Careful!" I yelped.

I was already at the corner, I couldn't back away anywhere. He gently pressed his tip against my navel. Warmth spread throughout my insides, centred on my girly bits. I let out a high pitched squeak as blood flowed like a river down to my erectile tissue. It was like a sneeze. Just, instant boner. He withdrew as I glanced down. My clit was at full mast, protruding out of the hood, as my lips were glistening.

How?! My eyes widened in surprise, I was gobsmacked. I lifted up on of my labia with shaky hands. Wait... This was  **full** arousal! This should take an hour! What's going on? "WHAT THE FRICK?" I cried out. He looked me over, puzzled. "I, made you aroused? It looks pretty obvious? Oh hey, cool! You have two clits?" he exclaimed giddily. "What? No! These are my labia." I blurted out, stunned.

"Huh, your kind is strange." He noted. Wait, having two, external clits would be less weird than my curtains? I doubt I'll ever truly understand my steed... "Anyhow: yes. I can. Why?" he resumed. Why?! My eyelid twitched. "Yes: WHY? Why would you have or even need this ability?!" I shrieked. He did the closest equivalent to shrugging. "Does... Does this go away?" I asked anxiously.

He did the weird shrug again. "How should I know? I've never used this power before. Plus: shouldn't you know? It's your genitalia." He countered. "I've never had them magically endowed before!" I whispered harshly. As if that would have made any difference. "Okay, let's stay calm. We'll just sit here quietly for like,  **five** minutes." I coughed with an eye twitch. I stared at him, quite peeved the entire duration.

"So..." My talking horse brought up. "It's been those five minutes now." He not so helpfully added. "I know!" I hissed. "It hasn't changed, I'm still hard as a rock!  **And** it's throbbing." I said with a grimace. "Sooo..." He drew out his words. I grunted in annoyance. "You gonna show me that 'master baiting'?" he asked cheekily. "What? No!" I shouted. "Why not?" he asked bluntly. "I..." My words failed me.

I trailed off as I looked him in the eyes. Why not indeed, actually? I sat up cross legged, placing my draperies on my ankles. Huh, what was it about Swiftwind that made me at unease? Was it the non-humaniod part? I never really thought about banging anything of another shape... Granted, I've only met sentient bipeds. Huh, I had no good reason nor excuse to say no, aside from the depression. That  **was** a big one though...

Before, I didn't wank to jerk off. Mostly due to the mood. Now my body was forced into being ready, mentally and physically. Just not emotionally. Every part of me wants to get off. Except... I don't know? I feel guilty for trying to do this. It's wrong. I think? My body screams for me to do it, just submit and go ahead. "I-I don't know... Some parts of me says this is wrong." I exhaled and leaned my head back.

"I want to, but... I don't think I should. Partially because this is magically induced." I added, tossing him a dirty glare. He rolled his eyes. "Oh, I see how it is. You don't think  **you** should do it huh?" he huffed. Huh? "Geez, fine. I, Swiftwind; your favourite, loyal steed shall assist you in this endeavour!" he proudly proclaimed. I'm sorry: WHAT? If I'd had any liquid in my mouth, I'd have done a spit-take. 

"WHAT? No! That's not the issue. I've seen and experienced some extremely traumatic events as of late! It just doesn't feel right to be doing something like th-" I was cut off as he prodded my delicates with his muzzle. Fuck those were sensitive! I devolved into a guttural moan. My privates has never been ** this** excited before. It's like I had reached full arousal, but more. Pretty sure I just felt my heartbeat? 

"From what I've observed, you guys seem to enjoy prolonging the whole 'tasting' process, yes?" he asked while dragging his tongue along my length, flaring his nostrils as he reached my nub at the top. I grabbed hold of his horn as I let out a shaky breath. "W-We really shouldn't..." I croaked out after a lot of struggle. I'm not used to being this susceptible to stimulus. I can usually handle it very roughly.

He pulled back for a moment. "Why? You clearly need it, just look at yourself!" he let out a snort. I glanced down. Had I been this sweaty before? Ugh, gonna have to wipe the underside of my breasts later. "Besides, I'm sure I can do it just as well as sparkle princess." He added. Wait, what? "Princess? Observed? Just what have you been up to?" I asked sternly, yanking his horn. He shot me a deadpan and sighed.

"You know I can fly, right?" he asked as I quirked a brow. "If you don't want to get seen by flying horses, maybe  _ don't _ do your weird little mating ritual on the balcony?" he said with a smirk, flexing his wings. My cheeks flared up slightly as I rubbed my shoulder. "It has a nice view..." I murmured in response. "And, you know: Glimmer isn't exactly quiet like you." he pointed out while nudging me with a wing.

"Okay, sheesh! Fine!" I mumbled. "Do know that's considered pretty rude over in Brightmoon. I don't mind being watched as much, but Glimmer... She's much less okay with it." I stated firmly. "So, what do you want me to do?" he asked bemusedly. "Just keep flying?" I replied awkwardly. He blinked in surprised revelation. "Oh... Yes, that ** is** one way to go about it." he noted, stroking his chin.

"Besides, I don't think going down on me is included in your... 'duties' so to speak." I pointed out. Damn I'm horny though. Getting off is the only thing on my mind right now. Is this what estrus feels like? I let out a long groan. Why did he have to come and give me a magical boner? I was doing fine sulking on my own. Or at least adequately. Why does my vulva feel  _ sooo _ good? Everything's filled to the brim.

Pretty sure it stole most of the blood from my brain. It looks bigger too. Wait, dammit! Focus Adora... Am I really going to let my horse eat me out? I mean... He  **is** offering. And I ** am** stressed out of my walls. I reclined and grit my teeth. "F-Fine! Do it. This is driving me crazy! I've never been this horny before!" I managed to get out between panting. I wiped my forehead. He looked at me quizzically. "Aren't you normally riled up during heat?"

He asked. "Etherians don't go into estrus!" I barked, my loins on fire. "Really?" he seemed genuinely shocked. I don't know if first ones do it either, but I think I'd have noticed by now. "Then how are you horny right now?" he questioned. "I'm... Kinda always horny?" I said with a sheepish smile. "That sounds tiring. And why would you want to raise your young in the middle of winter?" he asked wearily.

"Look, I don't make the rules! I was just born this way!" I huffed... I was born, right? I don't know what that means, but Glimmer and Bow were both this 'born'. Maybe I should ask more about that. I know it has something to do with babies at least. What did he mean with that 'raise young' though? Babies take years before they stop being useless. So you raise them during winter anyhow? Not like they stop existing.

I might look into that later. And horses. That's waaay down the line of 'shit I need to look up' however... I seriously need a break from all this. Yet, i try to cool off, and my rainbow horse storms in and swells my pussy up like a... Bruise? I'm not really sure what swells. Anyhow: he makes me seriously aroused. And now I'm posed in an awkward stance, because I dropped down my pants.

To be honest, I have probably done weirder things than asking a sentient equine for sexual favours. Fuck it! This doesn't seem to be going away on its own. I reluctantly parted my thighs. "No biting." I murmured with a blush. He let out a chuckle. "Came around to your saviour in the end?" he flicked his mane gracefully. Ugh, what am I doing? I could just rub one out. Then again... It has been a while.

I've had quite the week. Maybe indulging in this _would_ be in my best interests? I can't help people if I suffer from burnout. Man, this is** still** gonna be weird... And I just** know** he is going to embarrass me by bringing this up during dinner or something. Ugh, I can't be bothered with that right now. I just need to lean back, relax and let myself go. Things will be clearer once I get some relief. Cumming might be nice.

I flinched as he touched me with his coldish lips. I really am on edge... I closed my eyes and tried to just focus. His tongue covered my entire pride. His tongue was  **big** , like: damn. A little rugged, but a girl could get used to this. I took a new grip around his horn. It was neat with a handle. My body fully leaned into the attention, it wanted this. I've not felt like this in weeks. Somehow, my arousal suppressed all else.

It was nice to get lost in thoughts. I know they would come back afterwards, but for now: I could just enjoy myself, relish in the present. His thick tongue parted my folds with each lap, tickling my pearl at the end. How was he so good at this? Or was I just ** that** sensitive? Frankly: I didn't really care. The tight knot of worry in my stomach was slowly drowned out by a much more intense, primal urge 

I yanked at his horn, bucking my hip with a burning desire. I can't tell if I wanted to be filled, or simply get attention on my aching nub. Maybe a bit of both? My labia felt extra euphoric today. As if I could come from them alone. I might have to ask for this 'service' sometime later... I wonder if it works on only me? Or could he use this on other people? I bet scissoring would feel  **amazing** with this magical thingamabob.

"Oi! That's not a toy, comrade." He uttered with slight annoyance. I moaned a hush to him. There was a frustrated snort. "Fiiine, but just this once. I forgot how slow you guys are." He muttered with slight amusement. He buried his muzzle against my muff. My eyes bulged as he plunged his moist muscle into my vagoober. I'm normally pretty lukewarm about vaginal, but now even that felt great.

I let him go at it, rocking my hips back against his face as he slid in and out. "G-Go for the clitoris..." I slurred out. He slid out, leaving me feeling empty. "Where? Move it so I can see." He stated as he eyed my junk. I stared at him with a half-lit expression. "Oh, is it that tiny bead at the top? Man you guys are tiny." He pointed out. You should see Catra then... I doubt he could do much more than give partial licks.

He could definitely do Glimmer... That'd be kinda hot to watch. I bit my lower lip. I wanna say Bow as well? But I'm not very good at guys... I haven't really seen many else in the rebellion naked. Bit of a culture shock there. I shook myself back to attention. What am I thinking? I fixated on his head. Could he even blow me? His mouth was really wide. He fully enveloped his lips around my family jewel with ease.

Oh fuck! I elicited some pleasured, gurgling noises. Based on the gigglesnort that followed from Swiftwind, I made a really silly face. I moved a hand down to caress his nose, it was soothing. My nub was encased in passionate bliss. Each suction sent rapturous shivers down my spine, tingling all the way to my toes. This sensation was unreal. Was I dreaming? Or intoxicated? My tummy bubbled joyfully, I was getting close.

It's like I'm cheating with how good it feels. No worries either. I know future Adora is going to take the fall for this, but the endorphins should help. I gasped sharply as a sudden pressure flared up down my clit, going deep inside. Wait, that's how I feel when I'm about to blow a load... I haven't flexed or even had my sweet spot pressured. I have so many questions about this weird sex magic...

But, none of them I’m able to contemplate over right now. My walls tightened as I did the same around his horn. My free hand moving to grasp his mane. “CUMMING!” I exclaimed as I pulled shakily, holding him close as the floodgates burst. A warmth gushed out throughout my entire body, lighting my veins up pleasantly as an overwhelming calm washed over me. My walls clamped down so hard they connected.

Liquid pleasure spurted out as the contractions somehow made every muscle I had relaxed. The weirdest part was that I was completely lucid. I felt every stream shot out, even how my vag rubbed against itself. The subtle twitches of my clit as the nerve endings fired jolts of excitement. I usually zoned out a bit as I came, but now I instead became more perceptive. This whole experience was surreal.

I arched my back as another surge of ejaculate cascaded out from my glans. What the? My vag was done constricting, how did I still have mor- shit! I gasped as I unloaded even more lubricant, my arms quivering as my orgasm kept going, without my walls. Could it even do that? The endorphins danced outwards from my nethers as the juices kept flowing. It was strong bursts too. 

I took a deep inhale as the bliss just kept growing, making me more sensitive with each jet. As I neared five times my regular amount, it became too much. I yelped and pushed him away, one final release splattered across his face and floor. I shivered all over as I slumped against the furniture, whimpering from the exertion. My mind became addled? What just happened? 

How could I even contain that much fluid? I... I can’t move. I think I overloaded my systems... was I part machine? I could get infected by first ones technology after all... man, my brain is totally out of it. What was I even thinking about before? It's like I rebooted. I’m in a super strange soreness, nothing aches, I just feel at ease. Was that even sex? Or some weird maintenance? 

I glanced down at the  **massive** puddle on the floor. Despite my groggy state, my eyes widened at the sight. How the  **fuck** did that come from me? My jaw hang agape. It's like when I accidentally spilled that cleaning bucket. Except for two of them. Despite knowing it was  _ probably  _ magic, that sight still scared me. I don’t want to die from dehydration. And squirting took a lot out of me.

I struggled to raise my neck again. I tried to speak, but only murmured effeminately. A chill radiated from my pride as I squeaked in response. I fixated my gaze, just to notice that my junk was back to normal, resting state too. It completely deflated in the blink of an eye. Every inch of me buzzed for a split second. My lightheadedness went away. Did I just reclaim the blood from my erectile tissue?

My privates still pulsated nicely. I bit my lower lip as I just enjoyed the sensation of my folds. They were full and emptied at the same time. I shook my head and made eye contact with a somewhat coated Swiftwind. He was tapping one of his hooves, waiting surprisingly patiently for me to notice him. I was expecting him to have poked me at least thrice by now. 

He opened his mouth to give a witty remark, then smacked his lips and scrunched his nose. "Wait... This isn't urine!" he uttered in disdain, sticking his tongue out. My face dropped. "WHY would I pee in your mouth!?" I asked in shock. “And HOW do you think I’d even fit that amount in my body?!” I added, equally flabbergasted. "You clearly haven't taken the time to read up on my people's culture." 

He scoffed indignantly. You know what? I’m not even going to bother. I reclined back and groaned. “Just... be quiet please... I’m going to head back to Brightmoon once I recover enough to move... do you need me to-” I glanced at his undercarriage and... nothing. “Wait, you’re not even aroused?” I eyed him over, more bewildered than before. He let out a guffaw. “Oh Adora, that would actually be quite cute if it wasn’t so offensively ignorant of my kin. I’ll overlook it this time, but do some research, will you? You can walk back while you reflect on what you’ve done.” He let out a harrumph and trotted away, his head held high. I blinked several times. What... what just happened? And why does this always occur to me?!


End file.
